Team 4-2: Behind Enemy Lines
Please Contribute *Ask me for Characters *Please don't Vandilze. I will Report *I Provided a Prolouge and a paragraph of the First Chapter for you, *Please add on *Enjoy! Characters: Name: Jack "Drake" Dunn Age: 37 Rank: Lieutenant Weapon/s: ACR w/ Red Dot Sight, CheyTac Intervention w/ or w/o Silencer, Lucky Gold Deagle, C4 Short Bio: Drake is the Ultimite Warrior. Born into a military family, Drake enlisted in the service at 14. User: LiLwArLoRd68 Don't kill off. Name: Luis "Iggy" Iglesias Age: 32 Rank: Staff Seargent Weapon/s: M4 w/ Grenade Launcher, Silver M9, Semtex Grenade. Short Bio: After a troubled past Iggy cleaned up his act and enlisted in the U.S Marines. User: LiLwArLoRd68 Don't kill off Prolouge Drake sat in the pit facing the flashes of gunfire. Drake was in the pit sniping. He was providing support for his team who was assulting a Russian controlled village. He heard footsteps behind him. Drake pulled out his knife and leaped onto the person behind him. It was Iggy. " Jesus Drake." Said Iggy " You allmost killed me." Drake got up and went back to his sniper. Then he spoke " Good timing, You just got Masters killed." " C'mon we have to get to the other side of the road so we can provide coverage from that hill." said Iggy They got up and Drake switch to his ACR now suppresed. They crossed the road safely and climb the hill. A voice on Drake's radio said " Captain Dunn thanks for the sniping. You can come down and help us now." That was Lieutenant Biaz. Iggy and Drake ran down to the village where they met up with Biaz. " See that house?" Biaz said pointing to a large white house. " That where Ivans' hold up. We need you (pointing to Drake) to plant C4 on the house." Drake understood and continued running toward the house dodging fire from enemy AK-47's. He reached the house and started setting up the C4. He finished the C4 and ran back. This time he didn't see the the frag grenade just thrown by a Russian soldier. BOOM! The frag went off and sent Drake flying over the barricade where Biaz and Iggy were taking cover. Drake looked up. He saw... he saw nothing. Chapter 1 The Beginning 3 Months Later Drake woke with a start. He studied his surrondings. He was in a white hospital building. " Morning Sleeping Beauty." It was Iggy. Drake got off the bedd and said " Lets go were leaving." Iggy was about to protest but Drake was already half dressed and out the door. " Where are we? Whats today? What happened? Why am I here?" Drake asked Iggy replied " Woah slow down. We are in Washington D.C. Today is October 8 2016. You were hit by a Russian frag grenade that sent you flying 15 feet. Biaz and the boys were able to take the village while I took you back to the Chinhook and bring you to base where you were shipped back here. Your here because the President and the Secratary of Defence would like to talk to you. Does that answer your questions?" " Yeah that helped. So I was out 3 months? Long Time." Drake said " Yeah It is lets go to my apartment and get ready for our meeting tomorrow.